An Alternative Ending They Couldn't Put on Screen
by SilverCat63
Summary: What if the Phantom hadn't let Christine leave after she kissed him? Would the Phantom just let Raoul go? How would Raoul feel? Please note, this story has semi- graphic/explicit sexual moments that may disturb or be inappropriate for some readers.


Christine waded into the water, "_Pitiful creature of darkness, what kind of life have you known? God give me courage to show you, you are not alone!"_

As her final tremulous notes faded into echoes in the vast cavern Christine slipped the ring onto her finger and kissed the Phantom. At first they were tentative and then the kiss became deeper. Raoul watched in disbelief as the two clung to each other. He couldn't believe that Christine could give herself to a murder and madman. He was grateful for his life but his heart broke when he thought of Christine in another man's arms.

Eventually Christine and the Phantom broke apart, they were trembling with excitement. Without a word the Phantom swept Christine into his arms and carried her to higher, drier ground. He set her down gently and then proceeded to rip her beautiful white dress open. She lay exposed on the ground, chest heaving with emotion. The two shared another passionate kiss as the Phantom slowly eased out of his shirt.

The pair broke apart, Christine spread her legs expectantly. The Phantom knelt between them, Raoul thought he could see his trousers bulging. Staring lovingly at the woman on the ground the Phantom carefully opened his trousers and something poked out. Gently, he lowered himself to Christine and she moaned softly in anticipation. After sharing one last kiss the Phantom pushed into Christine.

Raoul looked away as Christine gasped, the punjab lasso the Phantom had snared him with rubbed his neck and forced him to watch as Christine and the Phantom made love. Christine moaned softly and Raoul found himself wishing that he was the one with Christine. The soft sounds of love filled the cavern, they grew louder and more insistent as the Phantom thrust harder and faster into Christine. She began gasping as she wrapped her arms around her lover, pulling him further into her. The Phantom answered by pushing even harder, his desired fueled by the sight of Christine writhing in pleasure beneath him.

Raoul tried to look away again as her gasps and his grunts grew louder. But all his efforts were in vain and he couldn't look away as Christine's gasps became soft cries. They grew louder and louder until she let loose a final shout of sublime bliss as Christine Daaé experienced her first orgasm. Moment's later the Phantom gave a final thrust and sucked in a shuddering breath as he shot his cum deep into Christine. With a pair of sighs, the exhausted couple clung to each other as their pleasure faded.

With soft kisses the Phantom gently picked Christine up and carried her in to the swan bed in the other chamber of the cavern. Raoul was in shock, he heard a rushing in his ears and he thought he felt tears pricking his eyes. He had often comforted himself with thoughts of taking Christine to bed on their wedding night and for all the years to come. That happy dream was now shattered by what he had just been forced to witness. With something that was dangerously close to a sob Raoul closed his eyes and let his head rest against the uncomfortable metal grate. His tight bonds forced him to remain upright as he tried to fall into the blissful oblivion of sleep.

***********************************************************************************

What seemed like days later Raoul sensed a presence in front of him. A wave of rage crashed through him as he opened his eyes to see the Phantom regarding him with crossed arms. His neck ached as he straightened it and tried to kill the man in front of him with a glare.

"What should I do with you, monsieur?" The Phantom asked, his voice deadly soft. "You are not welcome here, you are disturbing Christine."

At the thought of Christine Raoul closed his eyes in anguish. He remembered with agonizing clarity every moment of what he had witnessed. Somehow Raoul could not summon the strength to open his eyes and tear himself away from the memory.

"What's this, monsieur? Are you still in love with her even though she is the wife of your worst enemy?" The Phantom gloated.

To his horror Raoul felt his manhood stiffen as he remembered Christine's orgasm. He prayed that the Phantom wouldn't notice. Opening his eyes and trying to sound defiant Raoul said, "Release me and I won't hang about any longer than is necessary."

"Oh, I don't think so, Monsieur le Viscomte de Chagny. I feel terrible for robbing you of the pleasure of Christine. Let me repay you in some way before you leave us." Did the Phantom's eyes flick to Raoul's crotch?

"Thank you, but I would rather depart as soon as possible." Raoul tried to keep the desperation from his voice, his erection was growing by the second!

"Not yet, monsieur." Breathed the Phantom, as he stepped closer to Raoul who watched in horror as the Phantom quickly unbuttoned Raoul's trousers to reveal his erect penis. "It is my pleasure to give you pleasure, monsieur."

Raoul could barely suppress a gasp as the Phantom reached out and took hold of his cock. He tried to wriggle free but the ropes foiled his attempt and cut into his already raw wrists. Slowly, gently the Phantom began stroking Raoul's cock. The rhythm was soothing and Raoul had to clench his teeth to keep from moaning with pleasure. The Phantom slowly increased the speed of his strokes. Finally, Raoul could hold it back no longer - he let out a moan of wild pleasure! The speed increased and Raoul moaned again, this time in despair as much as in pleasure.

As if sensing his prisoner's anguish the Phantom squeezed his hand tighter. For a moment Raoul was lost in the fantasy that his cock was plunging into Christine's tight, virgin pussy. A low, evil laugh from the Phantom shook him from his reverie. Once again Raoul tried to escape, arching forward in a desperate attempt. Again the ropes held him tight. Almost sobbing with desperation Raoul let his bonds hold him up as the Phantom gripped tighter and stroked faster.

He never could tell how long he held on, clamping down on his desire to orgasm but eventually he could hold out no longer. With a grunt of pleasure and frustration Raoul gave in. He watched through blurred eyes as his cum spurted from his cock in a milky fountain. It landed in the water with soft _plops_ and he watched it float away. To his satisfaction he noticed that some of his cum had landed on the Phantom's trousers. The Phantom, however was not pleased.

"You are a fool, monsieur, to repay my kindness in such a way. I was willing to treat you as a friend, but now you leave me no choice. An eye for an eye they say." With an evil grin the Phantom tightened the lasso around Raoul's neck until he gasped for breath. He loosened Raoul's bonds and forced him to turn and face the gate, retying the ropes tighter than before.

Raoul was made to stand with his forehead resting on one of the metal portcullis' crossbars. Next, the Phantom savagely pulled Raoul's trousers down, exposing his backside and legs. He sensed movement behind him and craned his neck awkwardly to see what the Phantom was doing now. He could just make out the Phantom as he unbuttoned his trousers and pulled out his cock before moving closer to Raoul and out of his limited field of view.

What happened next made Raoul cry out hoarsely. The Phantom was forcing his cock into Raoul's ass hole! He thrashed desperately, wanting nothing more than to get away from the stiff cock. The Phantom pulled out and waited for Raoul to stop struggling. When he judged his victim was quiet enough the Phantom spat on his cock to lubricate it. Moving in again he placed his hands on Raoul's buttocks and pulled them apart, exposing his anus to the questing cock.

Raoul cried out as the cock pushed painfully into his tight hole. The Phantom withdrew and spat again trying to work up enough lubricant to allow him to thrust smoothly. The penis pushed again,the entry easier this time. With each successive thrust the Phantom was able to enter Raoul more easily as the tight muscles loosened.

Raoul struggled again, much to the Phantom's amusement. "The more you resist, monsieur, the longer I will make this take!"

The ropes were too tight and Raoul was only causing himself more pain. He finally gave up and let the Phantom thrust his rock hard cock in and out, in and out. He felt it rub against his internal organs, giving him a pleasurable, queasy feeling. As he relaxed, resigned to his fate, the Phantom's strokes came faster and harder. With each thrust Raoul's body was driven against the metal portcullis, which clanged softly with the impact. Raoul's spent cock was also driven against the cruel metal and he grimaced in pain.

Against his will Raoul began to enjoy the feeling of the Phantom's cock invading his body. The rough, rocking motion and the soft slap of flesh on flesh catapulted Raoul into another fantasy. He remained lost in it until he felt the cock pushing in faster and harder still. He felt his cock trying to rise to the occasion but the repeated blows made it impossible. The thrusting continued, the clanging of the gate echoed loudly in the cavern. A couple of quick strokes later the Phantom thrust for the last time. Raoul could feel the cum as it exploded into his body.

The Phantom pulled out and took a step back. Raoul could hear rustling and soft splashes. He craned his neck to watch the Phantom as he spoke, "Now you may leave, Monsieur le Viscomte de Chagny. And now you will never forget this night."

For once, Raoul agreed with his enemy. This had been a night that he would never forget....

Author's Note: First of all – Erik is NOT gay. I never meant to imply that. This whole thing has been, for me, about how Erik is torturing Raoul. First, Erik has the woman Raoul loves. Then, he invades Raoul's personal space and mocks his continuing love for Christine. And finally, Erik _rapes_, not makes love to, Raoul. In my opinion these are the worst things Erik can do to Raoul. So I say again – ERIK IS NOT GAY! I'm sorry if you're not comfortable with this, but I did warn you.


End file.
